Regalo equivocado
by Henta-Hime
Summary: En la navidad de este año Uzumaki Naruto sabe que definitivamente le dará a Uchiha Sasuke el mejor y más descabellado regalo de toda su vida, pero ¿qué tan cierta es su suposición? /One-Shot/


¡HOLA! Oh por dios, no puedo creer cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que subí una historia. Juro que no morí, sigo viva y espero que ustedes también ;-; decidí renacer de mi tumba con una pequeña historia que encontré perdida entre mis carpetas, pensé en subirla para navidad... de hace dos años. (?) Extrañé mucho escribir para ustedes así que de todo corazón espero les guste aunque sea un poco. ¡Yo me divertí escribiéndola!~

* * *

Se recuesta pesado en la pared frente a él, con su cara llena de pánico y pálida como la nieve que cubría toda la aldea. El casi imperceptible temblor que hace bailar sus manos y piernas le obliga a deslizarse por el muro lentamente, hasta sentir el frío suelo besar su trasero. Miedo, nervios, ansiedad y quizás, un poquito de hambre, son las sensaciones que en este momento invaden su cuerpo con total osadía. ¿Cómo mierda se supone que va a explicar esto? De todas las cosas que podían pasarle, a él, el futuro y cercano Rokudaime Hokage, viene a ser justo _esta_. Quiere gritar y, sobre todo, gritarle con esmero a ese bastardo de ojos más brumos que la oscuridad y pelo de pájaro exótico hasta que sus cuerdas vocales desaparezcan por el desgaste. Todo es su culpa ¿cómo pudo pasar esto? Es decir, ¡no era ni remotamente posible! no importa cómo lo mires es algo inaudito. Pero los hechos son inconfundibles, es con toda seguridad, lo que él teme y piensa. ¿La lógica de la situación? Quién sabe, tal vez estuviese bailando con su propia cordura ahora mismo.

Pero incluso para él con sus capacidades motoras algo pobres para este tipo de cosas es algo que no puede dejar escapar así como si nada. Primero consideró una gripe, pero los mareos y el vómito le duraron más que de costumbre. Fue entonces cuando sospechó una intoxicación alimenticia, con todas aquellas festividades navideñas y la cantidad desmesurada de comida que él con todo gusto se encargó de degustar una por una, pero las náuseas fueron horriblemente peores. Y después, esos malditos arranques de necesidad por una comida que en su vida había siquiera tenido ganas de probar. Cubre rápido su boca cuando una asquerosa sensación amaga en su garganta. Jodido bastardo Uchiha, si tan sólo él hubiese usado… no, incluso así era algo tonto si lo pensaba un poco, él era un hombre después de todo, ni siquiera para Sasuke la opción de quedar preñado si se corría dentro de él había cruzado su cabeza.

Pero no había dudas. Uzumaki Naruto, de veintiséis años, está esperando un hijo.

La penumbra de instantes atrás le golpea con violencia nuevamente. ¡Él no quería ser padre! Es decir, claro que le gustaría serlo algún día, pero no ahora, venía entrenando muy duro para su puesto de Hokage y los resultados estaban resultando de maravilla, empezar una familia sólo sería una piedra en el camino en este momento. Se sentía ciertamente mal de pensar de esa manera egoísta y frívola de algo tan lindo como un bebé, pero era la realidad para él actualmente. Mierda ¿cómo se supone que le diría a Sasuke? "Oye, ¿recuerdas aquella vez que follamos como conejos y te dejé específicamente correrte varias veces dentro de mí? Bueno, estoy embarazado." Ridículo. Por todo costado, aquel discurso le parece increíblemente ridículo.

Pero bueno, tiene al menos un par de horas para pensar cómo dará a conocer aquella impactante e insólita noticia. Ahora puede distraer su cabeza en visitar a Sakura y escoger juntos la ropa que usará esa noche. Porque, aunque su pelo se cayera y su cara se transformara en la de un horrendo sapo, Uzumaki Naruto jamás faltaría a una cena tan importante como la de Navidad. Recobrando un poco de postura, levanta su entumido trasero del congelado piso y cogiendo su chaqueta más abrigada para contrarrestar la helada que cae, sale de su casa camino a la de Sakura.

—Creo que deberíamos tomar un descanso, no sé si la ropa de hoy día se ha vuelto más fea o si a ti no se te ve bien nada, Naruto.

Naruto ríe algo divertido ante la obvia frustración de la chica. Pero cree entenderla un poco, visitaron decenas de tiendas de ropa, casi la gran mayoría de la aldea y ninguna de ellas tenía lo que, al parecer, la mujer buscaba. Y además el frío descomunal que abrazaba esa tarde y mataba cualquier sensibilidad en sus cuerpos, no ayudaba mucho a hacerlo más llevadero. Sakura frota insistente sus manos intentando vagamente recuperar el calor, hace esos gestos algo infantiles que le causan cierta ternura a Naruto. Por fortuna, la pequeña tienda de té a la que han entrado derrocha calor por todos lados, está abarrotada de gente como era de esperarse, y eso lo hace bastante acogedor.

—A veces creo que soy demasiado condescendiente contigo, Naruto–recrimina ella soltando un largo suspiro—, cualquier otra persona te hubiese dejado a tu suerte después de la quinta tienda. —Dice bebiendo con ganas de su taza de chocolate caliente, mostrándose aliviada con el agradable calor recorriendo su garganta.

—Lo lamento, sabes que estas cosas no son mi fuerte, jamás podría haberlo hecho solo y pedirle ayuda al bastardo era algo impensado, pero si lo piensas un poco, estas últimas semanas estuvimos conviviendo muchísimo tiempo juntos, con todo tu trabajo y demás, estar juntos parecía imposible ¿no piensas igual? –Se defiende él, abrazando su lengua con el dulce chocolate líquido. Sakura sonríe un poco, dándole la razón.

—Cielos, eres tan… al menos compláceme y dime que compraste por ti mismo los regalos, porque si también tengo que acompañarte a encontrar uno para cada uno…

—Descuida —tranquiliza él, con su linda sonrisa incandescente—, eso sí lo hice con tiempo. Me tomé el trabajo necesario para que cada regalo fuese personal y algo especial, justo como tú hiciste el año pasado. Creo que ver la cara de Lee cuando abrió tu obsequio y vio esos calentadores nuevos que tú misma le hiciste me motivó mucho.

Sakura enrojece notablemente frente al comentario tartamudeando palabritas atropelladas que, aunque avergonzadas, ocultaban un enorme halago detrás.

—A propósito, ¿qué le regalarás este año? tengo un poco de curiosidad.

—Perdería el encanto si te lo digo, Naruto.

—¡Oh, vamos! prometo no decir nada —suplicó con sus enormes ojos de cachorro. Sakura enrojeció levemente, pero con una sonrisita derrotada respondió.

—Sólo te diré que este año superará sin dudas al anterior.

Uzumaki parpadea a la espera de algo más, algún indicio de qué era aquel importantísimo regalo, pero Haruno era un hueso duro de roer cuando se empecinaba en algo. Le recordaba un poco a él a veces. Intenta en varias ocasiones sonsacarle algo de información, pero la respuesta es siempre la misma. Cuarenta minutos después, con el calor más asentado en sus pieles, retoman la búsqueda del dichoso atuendo para Naruto.

Para cuando su travesía sin fin da por concluida y llegan a la casa de Sakura, el cuerpo de la mujer se deja caer pesado sobre la primera superficie cómoda que tiene al alcance, con su cara más pálida que de costumbre, ella presiona su sien contantemente. Naruto, parado en la entrada deja su abrigo cubierto de escarcha y se adentra en la calidez del hogar con un semblante preocupado.

—Sakura-chan… ¿estás segura de que te sientes bien?

Ella asiente con una diminuta sonrisa algo forzada y opacada por el incesante dolor de cabeza.

—No te preocupes, es sólo una migraña, ya se pasará. Disculpa por haberte hecho venir hasta aquí con todas esas bolsas, déjalas por ahí, yo me encargaré de guardarlas luego. Será mejor que vayas para tu casa ahora, aún tengo que terminar un par de cosas para la cena y tú de seguro tienes que prepararte…

—Ni hablar, me quedo aquí. Te ayudaré en lo que sea que necesites, ¿qué clase de Hokage sería si dejase a una amiga sola en este estado? —Exclama alegre y entusiasmado provocando la sonrisa de Sakura, quien con cierta pena pero enormemente agradecida, acepta la ayuda. Después de todo sabía que era inútil insistir, tratándose de Naruto, seguramente perdería.

Se toma unos minutos para aplacar el malestar que la atesta y cuando se cree lo suficientemente mejor, junto con Naruto se encarga de darle los detalles finales a la cena de Navidad que ese año había sido planificada en su casa. Cada año escogían un lugar al azar, por sorteo, el año anterior había sido en la casa de los Hyuuga. Claro que para ellos fue más sencillo, con una mansión tan grande y una gama de sirvientes que con todo el gusto se encargaron de organizar hasta el último detalle de la noche, nada pudo salir mal. Ella en cambio tiene recursos más limitados, pero incluso para sus tan limitados recursos en comparación con los Hyuuga, admite sin pena que todo el esfuerzo que ha invertido junto a Naruto vale totalmente. El lugar se ve maravilloso, las decoraciones, aunque algo escasas son perfectas y alegres, Naruto es quien más se dedicó a esto, parecía que el mito de su amor por la Navidad no era mentira. Sonríe muy complacida admirando su trabajo, no obstante, una furtiva golpiza a su estómago y por consiguiente su cabeza la obliga a tumbarse rápidamente en el sofá detrás de ella. Presiona pertinaz su cabeza intentando menguar la punzada, pero no da mucho resultado. Y sintiendo el amargo calor ascendiendo por su garganta a lo único que atina es a una pequeña carrera que culmina con un ruidoso portazo tras de sí. Naruto hubiese corrido de inmediato a averiguar qué ocurría, pero se halla muy ocupado sintiéndose morir en el piso de la cocina.

Él ha pegado su frente al piso que si bien helado calmaba un poco su dolor. Mantiene presionado su estómago bloqueando las violentas arcadas que le dan vuelta todo el cuerpo y reza una sarta de insultos al muy agraciado Uchiha Sasuke. Minutos después todo ha cesado, el dolor y las náuseas se desvanecen en un segundo. Naruto toma unos segundos para reponerse, acomoda su pelo y su ropa y cuando se dispone a salir de la cocina se encuentra a Sakura, más pálida que de costumbre, cogiendo la bolsa que tenía su ropa para esta noche.

—Lamento haberte retenido aquí tanto tiempo, puedes tomar una ducha aquí y vestirte, los chicos no tardarán mucho más en llegar —dice pasándole la bolsa.

—Gracias, ya terminé de acomodar las cosas en la cocina, así que lo único que debes hacer es alistarte tú también —Sakura agradece realmente aliviada. Tener a Naruto de asistente no estaba nada mal, lo consideraría seriamente en el futuro.

Una hora después la casa Haruno-Lee se halla colmada. No les sobra tanto espacio como el año anterior, pero el lugar es muy amplio y no hay problemas para moverse. Kakashi viene con Iruka, Ino con Chouji, Shikamaru trae a su esposa Temari y su pequeño hijo de apenas un año, Shikadai. Hinata, Neji, Ten-Ten y Kiba llegan juntos también. Los últimos en llegar fueron sorpresivamente las familias Uchiha y Uzumaki quienes se topan en el camino con Tsunade. Todos visten formales, han escogido ropa realmente divina para la ocasión. Nadie duda ni un segundo en halagar a Naruto, quien vestido en un elegante traje con camisa roja resalta particularmente. La mayoría de los hombres luce igual, a excepción de Neji que trae encima una vestimenta formal más clásica. Mikoto y Kushina resaltan con kimonos tan delicados y hermosos que impedían apartar la vista de ellas, el tocado de su cabello también era muy labrado. Por los demás, el resto de las mujeres llevaba vestido, nada demasiado ostentoso.

Ahora con más manos de ayuda, Sakura y Naruto pueden servir la mesa rápidamente y degustarla con la misma velocidad. Todo es delicioso y parece hasta incluso tener mejor gusto sabiendo el esfuerzo que han puesto en ello. Cercana la medianoche de aquel 24 de diciembre, uno por uno empiezan a rebuscar entre grandes paquetes sus regalos. Hay cajas pequeñas, medianas y grandes. De todos los colores y tipos, mas Sakura y Naruto tienen uno en particular que no es necesario envolver.

Los últimos quince segundos antes de las campanadas son tortuosos, la mujer de pelo rosa y el hombre de ojos celestiales se remueven inquietos, nerviosos y uno de los dos a punto de derramar lágrimas. Cuando finalmente llega la hora los saludos llegan veloces, besos y abrazos por doquier. Tres minutos después llega el intercambio de presentes.

—Feliz navidad, torpe —Se escucha a Sasuke, entregándole una pequeña cajita amarilla a Naruto. Pero él tarda en cogerla y se le ve demasiado ido, nervioso, mira insistentemente al piso. Siente que el corazón va a escaparse de su pecho y que todos pueden escucharlo—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Eh? Ah, no es nada, es sólo que yo —calla. ¿Cómo tiene que decirlo? ¿Cómo se supone que va a decir aquello? —… yo no sé si te gustará mi regalo este año… es todo.

—¿Y eso? —Sasuke le mira dudoso, eso no puede ser verdad. A alguien como Naruto no le preocupan esas cosas jamás, siempre regala cosas geniales y muy acertadas. —No seas idiota, claro que me va a gustar. Ahora dámelo —exige poniendo su mano extendida. —Si esto es una actuación porque te olvidaste de comprarme algo, te sugiero que lo reconsideres, yo _siempre_ obtengo un regalo.

Naruto hace una mueca extraña mientras le observa fijo ¿sabría Mikoto acaso la clase de hijo que tiene? ¿Sabría cuán retorcidamente caprichoso e infantil se volvía su hijo menor cuando se trataba de recibir obsequios? Él respira pesado y largo, tratando de vaciar sus pulmones. Tiene que decírselo ahora, rápido, fuerte y claro. Sus manos se aferran quizás con demasiada fuerza a la caja entre sus manos y juntando toda su poca decencia restante, lo suelta, creyendo que a su alrededor todo se ha caído en el silencio.

Y en efecto, no es sólo su imaginación. Cada ser vivo dentro de la sala enmudece, inclusive Kakashi, quien prioriza aquel comentario por sobre la última edición de su libro favorito sujeto entre sus dedos. Todos miran, todos han oído perfectamente y ahora esperan. Naruto cree que ha recitado un poderoso encantamiento que les ha petrificado, a excepción de uno.

A aquel que sin ningún instante de duda le decora la cara con un puñetazo muy bien acertado que le impulsa hacia atrás. Se encuentra a sí mismo sobándose el puente de su nariz, el cual jura que se ha corrido de lugar, con sumo ímpetu. Oye el jadeo de algunas voces, aunque no sabe distinguir de quiénes, antes de que la misma mano que le llevó hacia atrás ahora le elevara arrugando su nueva camisa roja en un puño.

—Tienes diez segundos para explicarte antes de que te mate.

—¡Sasuke-kun!

Mierda, mierda, mierda y más mierda. Sasuke tenía el puto sharingan activado, ¡¿tan mal se lo había tomado?!

—Sasuke, creo que deberías calmarte —Uchiha Itachi se acerca por detrás de su hermano y pone una mano en su hombro—, de seguro todo esto es un malentendido, ¿no es así, Naruto?

Itachi pronuncia las palabras que todos quieren decir, porque es lógico que ahí tiene que haber un malentendido. El mínimo uso de razón te llevaba a esa explicación.

—¿Malentendido? Yo creo que fue lo suficientemente claro —Naruto, tratando de recomponerse de su tabique dislocado y su futuro cuerpo a punto de ser atravesado por un chidori, encuentra la mirada de Sasuke para comprender con total seriedad lo cabreado que está. —¿Estás esperando un hijo? No sólo te atreves a contar que me has engañado con una mujer, sino que encima de eso ¿está esperando un hijo tuyo? Esta va a ser tu última noche, Naruto —el destello azul y el olor eléctrico en el aire alarman a todos, Minato corre enseguida hacia el chico y Sakura teme. Teme por la destrucción masiva de su hogar por una simple reunión. Oh, pero Sasuke debe de tener aún más miedo, porque si tan sólo una sencilla decoración resultaba involucrada en su escena ella se encargaría personalmente de hacerle una reconstrucción hueso por hueso a todo su cuerpo. ¡Cómo se atrevían a interrumpir su tan preciado momento!

—¿Engañarte? ¿De qué mierda estás hablando Sasuke? —ruge aquel de fiera mirada celeste que ahora se muestra enojada también.

—¿Cómo explicas tu comentario si no es eso?

—¡Yo soy quien va a tener el bebé, estúpido!

Oh. Oh por Dios.

La primera risa y la más fuerte fue la de Sakura, quien no se sabe si ríe más fuerte por la seriedad con la que Naruto ha dicho el comentario o por la apremiante cara de infarto de Sasuke. Aunque se confirma que evidentemente es por Sasuke, pues de sólo volver a verle la cara la carcajada se hace más contagiosa. Le sigue de cerca Kiba, luego Itachi y sin dudas esa cuarta voz es de Minato. Antes de que puedan darse cuenta, la sala explota en risa. Todos olvidan que hace instantes nomás el menor Uchiha le dislocó el tabique a su novio y estuvo a segundos de atravesarle el estómago con un chidori.

Conteniendo su aire lo mejor posible, Haruno hace la pregunta —Naruto, ¿de qué diablos estás hablando?

Pero Naruto tiene dudas de responder ahora, siente que de pronto su lógica no es tan lógica como creyó. Siente, de pronto, qué fue lo que hizo reír tanto a sus amigos. Más allá de la cara de Sasuke claro está, su cara es lo mejor de esta noche.

—Bueno, ahora creo que lo que dije fue bastante tonto —confiesa antes de continuar, más avergonzado—, pero es verdad que he tenido todos los síntomas saben, las náuseas y los antojos y esas cosas, por varias semanas ya.

—Naruto, incluso para ti eso sería algo sumamente imposible. Tiene que haber una explicación más lógica como, por ejemplo, que alguien muy cercana a ti esté embarazada y sólo estés reflejando sus síntomas. Si fuese el caso, tendrías lo que se conoce como el síndrome de _Couvade,_ es un fenómeno en donde el hombre presenta los síntomas de embarazo de su mujer.

Naruto parece pensar muy detenidamente, claro, eso sí que tiene mucho más sentido. Pero entonces otra incógnita se abre paso, pues que él sepa no conoce ni ha convivido con ninguna mujer embarazada, entonces eso tampoco sería la solución. Sin embargo, ajeno a él, parece ser que muchos de la sala logran entender un significado oculto tras la deducción de Tsunade. Inclusive Sasuke, quien con su todavía horrorizada cara voltea rápido hacia su compañera de equipo, ella le mira sonriendo muy, muy amplio con una realmente enternecida sonrisa.

—Naruto —Sakura interrumpe las intensas cavilaciones de su amigo, ganándose su atención—, ¿recuerdas cuando te dije que este año superaría al anterior?

Uzumaki parpadea despacito no entendiendo el por qué estaban volviendo a ese tema de nuevo, mas cuando Sakura le entrega el regalo de su mano a Lee, claramente incitándole a abrirlo, comprende en cuestión de segundos. Del paquete rosa pastel, Rock Lee no saca otra cosa sino una versión extra miniatura de su traje de entrenamiento, de un tono verde más suave que el suyo propio. Y él sin dudas tiene una reacción más rápida que la de su amigo, pues con sus mejillas ardiendo de la pura emoción sujeta la pequeña prenda frente a sus ojos antes de abrazar enérgicamente a su mujer, quien ríe tentada sabiéndose observada por todos.

Y Naruto entonces jaspea con la misma emoción que Lee —¡Sakura-chan! ¡tú, tú estás embarazada!

Por supuesto, él había pasado las últimas dos o tres semanas junto a Sakura casi todos los días, es lógico que hubiese comenzado a reflejar sus síntomas. Aunque nunca creyó posible que eso pudiera pasar cuando no sabes que la mujer en sí está esperando un bebé, pero bueno, la anatomía funciona graciosa a veces.

Todos toman su momento para felicitar a los futuros padres, olvidando ahora por completo el incidente de Sasuke dislocándole la nariz a Naruto. Él se lo acomoda bastante rápido y con la ayuda del zorro ya ni rastro hay de su magullada cara. Sin embargo, un fuerte jalón en su camisa le roba la atención mientras es llevado hasta un rincón más apartado y cuando por fin puede reconocer a su secuestrador, los ojos negros que derrochan fuego por doquier le atizan. Traga con dificultad, pero Sasuke no dice nada, sólo le mira, como queriendo matarlo con sus ojos.

—Sasuke… lo siento, d-de verdad creí que…

—Silencio.

Le escudriña, demasiado enojado a su parecer. ¿Tanto le había molestado? Pero si hasta por una pequeña y graciosa broma pudo haber pasado... de acuerdo, no tan pequeña ni tan graciosa, pero... al menos ¿un buen recuerdo? Todos los demás se habían reído bastante, Sasuke no tenía sentido del humor.

—Me mentiste —musita Sasuke, la voz grave y fría.

—No fue así, creí que era verdad así que técnica, técnicamente yo no…

—No me diste ningún regalo.

—¿Qué?

Naruto parpadea. ¿Está hablando en serio? ¿DE VERDAD UCHIHA SASUKE ESTÁ HACIENDO SEMEJANTE ESCENA POR UN PUTO REGALO?

—Quiero mi regalo —exige, aproximando su cara. Naruto se permite reír contento completamente ajeno al miedo que su pareja trata de infundirle.

Él le coge la cabeza frente a su cara mostrando sus treinta y dos perfectos dientes. —Pues recógelo entonces, está justo frente a ti.

La verdad es que él sí le compró un regalo, una nueva espada que le costó bastante trabajo seleccionar. Pero ahora mismo tiene unas enormes ganas de besarle, aunque sea un poco, y por las ganas con la que Sasuke sonríe antes de garantizarle su deseo puede comprobar que no es el único.

Porque sí, podría decirse que cometió un pequeño y garrafal error en tratar de explicar que se creía a la espera de un hijo, hecho que Tsunade no tardó en corregirle como imposible por ser un hombre.

Pero el hecho más divertido es que nadie contó con el factor zorro de las nueve colas, y es gracias a este hecho que el siguiente año, el próximo 24 de diciembre, aquel que superaría a este año sería Uzumaki Naruto.

Pero con exactamente la misma noticia y, esta vez, confirmada por la mismísima Tsunade.

* * *

¡Y nos volvemos a encontrar! esta vez fue algo corta, como para que no se olviden de mí (?) ¡Un abrazo gigantesco! si has terminado de leerme, ¡muchísimas gracias!~


End file.
